1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved vehicle wheel brake device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel brake devices of the type with which this invention is concerned are known per Se, and have a wheel brake lining, which for generating a braking moment can be pressed against a brake body that is connected to a vehicle wheel in a manner fixed against relative rotation, the brake body for instance being a brake disk or a brake drum. These days, pressing the wheel brake lining against the brake body is predominantly done hydraulically, but increasingly, wheel brake devices are also proposed in which the wheel brake lining is pressed electromechanically against the brake body.